I Can't See Them, But They Can See Me
by ThatsNoneofYourBusiness
Summary: 17 year old blind Savarti Hall has the Connect 3 stay at her house for a week or more. What relationships might bloom? RE-POST!
1. Me

**Hello! I'm Savarti Hall, a 16 year old gal living in Northern Arizona (USA). My family owns 6 horses, who all care for me like parents! I a music genius, or so I've been told, as I can hear a song 2 times and be able to play it within 62 seconds. And I'm also currently a fan of the Connect 3.**

**Well there you have it. I'm your normal teenager girl. **

**Oh, wait, hold on. I forgot one tiny detail. A tiny one.**

**I'm blind.**


	2. How It Began

**Those who read this as A Jonas Brother fanfic, it was deleted cuz of that, so I decided to re-post as A Connect 3 fanfic. (I want to continue the story) All the chapters won't be exactly the same. Thanks for reading!**

I opened the house's front door as I heard my Mom's car turn into our dirt driveway.(We live out in Northern Arizona, in the country, with 2 and a half acres of land!). I closed the door behind me as I stepped outside, I have no use for a cane when I'm at home. I know very detail of this place! But I do have a cane in case we go out to somewhere.

"Hey Mom!" I shouted as I heard her door slam shut. But then I heard another door of my Mom's car slam shut, and feet rustled the pebbles on the ground.

"Mom, who's here?" I asked fearfully, I did not like new people.

"They're going to be staying with us for about a week or two." my Mom said, I located her next to me.

"But _who_ are they?"

"You could ask us, you know." a masculine voice said, I jumped, he was only a foot away from me, and I felt a strange desire to not tell him I was blind.

"Shane!" another masculine voice said disapprovingly, "I'm Jason Grey." I heard him take a step forward._ He wants to shake my hand._ I thought. I reached out and guessed where his hand was. I startled as our skin touched.

"I'm Savarti." I introduced myself.

"What a beautiful name." Jason said, I felt myself blush. _Wait, did he say his last name was Grey?_ I asked myself as Jason pulled away.

I managed to shake hands Nate and Shane undetected. So the Connect 3 don't know I'm blind. They're staying at my house. For a week or more. Is that a good or bad thing?

"Why don't you feed the horses and I'll help move their bags into the Granny Courters?" (We have a very small second house on our property)

"I fed the horses really early today, um, I was planning to ride." I said

"You have horses?" the brothers asked

"Ya, three." I said. All of which knew I was blind and took care of me to the best of their horsey ability. But I wasn't going to tell them that, was I?

"Wow." Nate said. I felt myself grin.

"You guys are welcome to come up when you're done." Did I just say that?!

"Cool, we'll do that." Shane said. We turned our separate ways.

Beau (pronounced 'Bow'), my stocky Quarter Horse gelding, was already at the pasture gate closest to our house, the other horses were up at the barn (which is at the very back of our property). He nickered throatily to me,

"Hey there, Beau!" I said to him as I jogged over. I slipped through the fence and greeted him with a hug. I stroked his velvet nose and kissed his forelock. He was my favorite, the one I shared the strongest bod with. I had known him most of my life, therefore he knew of my blindness and how to take care of me. I rarely used a bridle or saddle [tack] on him, I could turn or make him go with just my legs, though I rarely needed to. He just seemed to know.

"You ready to go?" I asked, he nickered softly. Intertwining my fingers in his mane and gently pressing my leg to his, I walked by his side as he led me to the mounting block. He stood still with a contented sigh as I climbed onto his back. I felt his fur against my bare legs, I wearing shorts today, and his muscles ripple beneath me as he began to walk. Still holding his coarse mane in my hands, I nudged him into a trot. I heard his hooves hit the ground in rhythm,_ 1,2,3,4 1,2,3,4 1,2,3,4. _I didn't need to tell him where to go, he'd pick his own way. If he was going to turn, the shift of his muscles would tell me.

After a lap around the front pasture, he broke into a lope, a rhythm of _123 123 123. _I rocked with his movements, still comfortable upon his broad back, completely at peace. I laughed out loud for the sheer joy for being with him. He was my world, I could see with him. I could feel all his muscles, every one. And because of it, I could see his form.

Finally pulling to a stop, I reached forward and patted Beau's neck.

"Good boy, Beau Bear." I cooed to him. I heard him sigh and lick his lips in a sign of contentment. I giggled.

"Wow." I heard Jason say, I looked up (and why did I do that?).

"I-" I didn't know what to say

"Is it okay if I come in?" he asked

"Yes." I said. I heard him climb through the fence and approach Beau.

"So who is this?" the eldest Grey asked

"Beau."

"Wow, you're a great rider." I heard him pat Beau's neck

"Hey!" Joe shouted, which startled me so much that Jason had to grab my leg to keep me from falling off.

"Thanks." I said to Jason. I think he nodded.

"Nick, c'mon." Joe said to Nick, who must have been behind him. They climbed through the fence and walked toward me. I started to get uncomfortable with all of them around me. Beau snuffled my leg reassuringly._ Well, if he doesn't mind them, the I guess they're okay._ I thought

"No tack or anything?" asked Nate

"Yup, nothing." I said. Shocked stares, I would imagine. "Let me introduce you to our other two horses." I said, turning Beau toward the barn.

"Sure." all three said

**--After Introductions--**

After showing them Sonya; my 8 year old Frisian mare, and Utah; a 6 year old Paint, I climbed off Beau.

"I'm heading back down, okay love?" I said to him as I stroked his face. He licked his lips. I chuckled, "Okay, see ya later." I kissed him on the nose and turned away.

"You talk to your horses?" Shane asked

"Yes, any horse owner does. It natural." I said as I walked beside Nate. I had to listen carefully to where they were stepping, so I wouldn't run into them. My shoulder grazed Nate's for guidance. We walked in silence till we got to the gate that separated the front and back pasture.

"So how'd you guys end up here?" I asked

"Well, we were supposed to go to Europe." Jason explained, "But we got on the wrong flight that took us to Arizona, and our parents and Frankie took the flight to Europe."

"And its gonna be a week or so till they can get the flight and come here." Nate said

"How did you run into my Mom?" I asked

"She found us stranded at the airport." Shane said casually

"Wow. A busy day, huh?" I said

"You could say that." Jason said

**Sorry for the lame ending, next should better. I think they'll find out about her blindness. What do you think?**

**Beau and Utah are horses that play a role in my [real] life. They are two out of the six horses we have. I LOVE THEM!!!!!**


	3. Stupid Superstar!

**----Shane's POV----**

I watched the chick Savarti as we walked down to the house from the barn. She seemed strange. She walked with slow long strides and it was like she was feeling the ground with her feet. Maybe she should get some glasses....

And I'd seen girls stand close to us because, well, we're famous, but _man,_ it was like he shoulder was right up against Nate's! What a weird girl!

**---Savarti's POV--**

I, rather rudely, skipped dinner on the excuse of nausea. I sat on my bed, lights off, with a braille book in my hands with one ear on the diner conversation. So far my mother had not yet mentioned my blindness.

_Maybe she thinks I already told them._ I thought to myself. Some may ask why I don't want most to know of my weakness. Well, 1) I don't want to be a burden. Can you imagine have to lug a blind person who clings to your arm around everyday?! I'd be forcing them to look after me. 2) I _hate_ it when people play tricks on me! They think because I'm blind, they can get away with anything.

I sighed to calm myself and focused on my book. I ran my fingers on the many bumps on each page, forming words and then sentences.

.............

I sighed impatiently, unable to concentrate on my book. I mean, would _you _be able on concentrate when the famous Connect 3 was in _your _house, hm?

"We're pretty tired. Best we go and get some sleep." Jason said

"Would you like us to help clean up?" Nate asked,

_How thoughtful!_ I thought to myself

"Oh, no,no! I can get it thank you." My mother said, I imagined her smiling. I hear goodbyes and the scrapping of chairs.

"Can we say goodbye to Savarti?" Jason asked after a moment

"I'm afraid that you probably shouldn't. Savarti's probably a little nervous having you guys here."(_Thank you Mom.)_ Mother said. A few laughs sounded More shuffling before I heard the door open and close.

I slipped out of my bed and walked out of of my rook, heading for the table.

_I don't hear anyone._ I thought_, Mom probably went to show the brothers what to do._

I began clearing the table, feeling and smelling out where everything was. The clatter of dishes were loud to me as I placed them in the sink or dishwasher.

"Savarti." a voice sounded

"Yes?" I asked calmly turning away from the table to face the person's direction

"Your Mom wants to know where the sleeping bags are." Shane said, sounding annoyed. I turned my blind eyes to the ceiling in thought.

"Th0ey're in the garage, left side, second shelf." I said

"Ya, whatever." Shane said, I heard him turn away

" A thank you would do fine." I said without thinking

"Why should I?" Shane asked rudely

"Well, gee, I don't know. Maybe because my mother and I are housing you and your brothers, feeding you-"

"Alright, alright! Thank you! Happy now?!" Shane snarled

"Yes." I said turning away toward the sink. I expected Shane to leave, but I heard him flop onto the living room couch with a grumble.

"Why are you still here, Shane?" I asked without looking up from my work, getting slightly aggravated "You should be helping you brothers."

"I don't want to." Shane said in an annoyed voice

"Then help me with the dishes."

"I don't feel like it."

I slapped my hand onto the counter, getting far too annoyed with the popstar's attitude

"Shane Grey!" I snapped, "Stop acting like a three year old! You are staying here with my family, where we do something called 'work' and with 'respect'! Don't expect to be treated like a pamper superstar! Now get your rear in gear!"

A stunned silence told me I had done my job.

Or so I thought.

"You sound like my Mom." Shane muttered

That did it. I slammed my towel onto the counter and marched out into the living room.

"Get over here." I said pointing at the spot in front of me. I hear his growl, but he walked up to me. I put my hand on his forehead to judge his height, which was a good couple inches taller than me.

I looked up at him.

"I have the urge to punch you into next week." I said finally angered (I was a martial artist), "Because of you attitude. Now clean up your act and help your brothers! I have enough hardships as is, and I will NOT put with with immature,selfish, and stupid superstars." I said this while poking Shane in the chest.

"Stupid?!_ Stupi_-"

"Stuff it." I snarled at Shane, " Get out. Now." And with that I turned on my heel and walked back into the kitchen to work feverishly on my dishes.

SLAM!

I almost dropped the plate I was holding as Shane the slammed the front door shut. I sighed.

_What did I just get myself into?_

**Happy Holidays!!**

**Review!**


	4. Finding Out

**---Shane's POV---**

I yawned widely and pushed the covers of the blanket off my head(I won the rock-paper-scissors tournament for the bed). I grunted softly and brushed my hair out of my face. Rubbing my eyes with the back of my hands, I slipped out of bed and headed for my suitcase.

I slowly unzipped it and pulled out a tiny piece of paper that came from a fortune cookie.

"The one you seek will not see you for WHO you are, but who YOU are."

I curled my fist around it and kissed my knuckles in a prayer. When I had first become a superstar, I thought it was great to have girls throwing themselves at me. But I soon discovered that it was the rich and famous Shane Grey they were in love with, not me. I had kept the fortune cookie paper in hope that what it said was right.

I tucked it away and returned to my waking up. I tip-toed over Nate and Jason's sleeping bags and peered out between the window blinds. It was early morning and Savarti was already up, taking the mail out. I shut the blinds with a groan, remembering our little spat when Savarti simply over reacted. My brothers gave me a hard time about it when they got the story from me last night.

"I am _not_ an immature, selfish, or stupid rockstar." I muttered

**----Savarti's POV----**

"Immature, selfish, stupid rockstar." I said under my breath, "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have to be holding my breath in my own front yard!" I was wandering up to the mailbox bright and early the morning after Shane's disablement to do work. I measured my steps as I walked using the sounds around me and my memories as a guide; the warmth of the morning summer sun touched my face. I tightened my always-there-ponytail and re-focused on my steps with a sigh.

The metal of the mailbox was cold on my fingers and squeaked as I closed it after I put the little flag up on the side. I heard the slam of the front door of the Granny Courters.

_Someone is up early to be a popstar._ I thought with a grin. I sauntered back down to the house to say good morning.

................

"Oof!" I said in surprise as I ran into something.

"Watch were you're going." Shane grumbled.

"Well, if you weren't blocking the living room with your big ego, I might not have bumped into you." I said calmly

"Excuse me?" Shane snarled

"You're excused." I shot back

"Twerp." he muttered

"Butthead." I snapped

"Moron."

"Idiot."

"Nerd."

"Geek."

"Average- middle class person." Shane said harshly

"Immature,selfish, stupid rockstar." I said

"I. Am. Not. Stupid!" Shane growled

"But you agree that you're immature and selfish?" Man, was I on a roll!

"AAARGH!!" Shane growled.

"GOOD MORNING!" someone shouted enthusiastically behind me as they swung open the door. I bumped into Shane again because I had startled, which seemed to have tweaked a nerve for him.

"Are you blind?!?!" he shouted shoving me backward, "Stop running into me!"

I managed to recover my balance before running into Jason and Nate--who were shouted at Shane-- and I was mad now.

"How dare you say that! How dare you, you RAT!!!" I shouted, throwing a punch at him. It didn't connect with anything. Now I was in trouble.

"Wow, your aim is terrible!" Shane said snidely, somewhere on my left

"Shane! Give it a break!" Jason shouted

Someone grabbed my waist, holding me back.

"Um, good morning." Nate said

"Good morning." I said trying to remain cheerful, I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

They sliding glass door to the backyard opened,

"What is going on here?!" Mother said

"Something is up with Savarti!" Shane said crossly

"You didn't tell them, Savarti?" my Mother asked disapprovingly. I didn't answer.

"Tell us what?" The brothers said in unison, I could tell that they were looking at me.

"I'm...blind." I said with a heavy feeling of regret

"Darn right!" Shane laughed

"Shane. You don't get it." Nate said, still griping my waist, "Savarti is _blind_."

Silence. A loud, pericing silence.

"I think everyone needs a hug." Jason said

"Yes, I think we do." I agreed, looking in his direction. I heard my Mother walk to us, Nick loosened his hold on my but put a hand to my shoulder to guide me to Jason and Shane. When Nate stopped me, I reached out and touched each person's shoulder/chest.

"Group hug!" Jason called out and we all huddled together. I could feel all the smiles on everyone's faces. Execpt one. Shane's.

We broke apart, converstation started, the annoucing for breakfast in a few minutes.

"Shane?" I asked out for him, once people began moving around

"Yeah?" he answered softly and sadly

"Where are you?"

"Right here." I heard him move in front of me......

**OOOOO! Cliffhanger! Sort of...**

**Review please!**


	5. Breakfast Was So Long Ago!

Nether of us said a word as we listened to the other set the table for breakfast and clangs of dishes and silverware.

_Now he knows._ I thought, _Is he going to take his revenge?_

I didn't hear any groaning or sighing or weight shifting which would be normal for someone like Shane.

_Maybe he left?_ I thought, _It wouldn't be the first time someone would do that. I_ reached my arm slowly out till my fingers touched the texture of cloth and soon the solidness of the chest underneath.

"Y-You're still here." I said in surprise quickly withdrawing

"Of course I am! What kind of man do you take me for?!" Shane said in an annoyed tone. I smiled slightly at his response,

"Hey Savarti," Jason called from the kitchen, behind Shane, "Shane may be a bonehead-"

"And an ignorant dunce." Nate put in

"-But he would never leave someone who needs a hand. Most certainly if that person is a pretty girl."

"Thanks guys." Shane said sarcastically. I blushed and let out a soft giggle.

"There we go." I heard Jason say as we walked toward us, "Laughing and smiling makes everyone feel better! And you know what works even better?"

Nate and Shane groaned at Jason question,

"What?" I said smiling at the enthusiasm that had been in his voice

"A hug!" he shouted and I felt him grab me into a bear embrace. His arms wrapped around me and I found my nose buried in his shoulder. I laughed and squeezed him back with all my might. I heard him laugh as well and continue to hug me. I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat, slow and strong. Jason rocked from side to side, humming a song contently.

"_Have you ever been in l_ove_?_

_He's my best friend, best of all best friends._

_Do you have a best friend, too?_" Jason sang softly, I laughed.

" _Hey, you should get a best friend, too._" I sang back shyly

"You know it?" Jason asked, surprise in his voice

"Sure I do. What kind of girl do you take me for?" I asked with a smile.

"Hey! Breakfast 's ready!" Shane shouted angerly. Jason let me go and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear,

"He's just jealous."

**----Later-----**

_Right. Left. Turn. Kick. Balance. Right upper cut. Concentrate on breath control. Twist. _WHACK!

I was in the middle of my kick-boxing outside, when I managed to slip and fall.

_Whack? Thats a new one._ I thought, picking myself up slowly, finding a new ache in my back.

"Hey!" someone shouted. I startled and slipped again on the pebbles and went down.

"Sorry." Shane said jogging over and helping me up.

"What were you doing?" Shane asked once I dusted myself off

"I practice kick-boxing. Makes me feel safer, because, you know, I'm blind." I said

"Er...." Shane stammered

"Savarti!" Jason shouted, I heard him and someone else run to me.

"Jason!" I shouted happily as he scooped me into a hug

"I missed you! I haven't seen-er- I mean- I haven't been with you since breakfast!" he stumbled over his words

"I know I haven't seen _you_ since breakfast, either! I missed you!' I said, letting them know it was okay to say that stuff around me. I hugged Jason back, much to his delight.

"Savarti." Nate said in a greeting. I began to pull away from Jason to say hello to his younger brother, but he grabbed me back to his chest and shouted,

"Never! The beautiful girl is mine! You must defeat me to get her!" Laughing evilly, he snatched me into his arms and ran away.

I laughed as he ran, listening to the others behind us, shouting angerly.

"Aren't I heavy? I can run you know!" I said gleefully

"Don't worry, you're as light as a feather!" Jason said. We rounded a corner and Jason stopped.

"I think we lost them." he whispered, setting me down

"Where are we?" I whispered back

"Back where we started. By the back door." he said. I started to sit down, Jason immediately came to my side to help me, even though I needed not his help.

**Stopping there! Please tell me what you thought! Please?**


	6. I Can See You Smile

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**

**-----Nate's POV----**

"Where are they?" I said aloud, running my hand through my hair. We were standing on the top of the drive, over looking most of the property.

"Normally we could find Jason by just listening to his giggling." Shane said sourly, flapping his arms to his sides, "And how come _he_ gets to hide with her?!"

I turned to look at my brother in surprise,

"I thought you didn't like her."

"I don't." he said

"Soooo...." I prompted

"Never mind. I was just thinking aloud." Shane said turning to hide his blush

"Thinking?! You?! Don't hurt yourself." I said, laughing. Dodging a blow from my brother, I said,

"C'mon, lets keep looking."

"And wipe that smile off your face." Shane said grumpily

**---Savarti's POV----**

I ran my hands over Jason's face. Over his lips and eyelids, over his cheeks and nose. Down his neck and across his shoulders to find the broadness of them. Then back up to his face, running my fingertips over his skin and up into his hair. It was straight, short, and soft.

"Smile for me?" I asked.

"Okay." he said. I ran my fingertips over his lips again, thinking,

_What a charming smile!_

"How much taller are you?" I asked

"Lets see." he said, not stumbling over his words. I smiled and stood up with him. He guided my hand up and placed it on the top of his head.

"Good Heavens! You're like a head taller than I am!" I said in amazement

"Shane is about here." Jason explained, placing my hand on his nose,

_A good 5 inches taller._ I thought

"And Nate is here." Jason placed my hand just above his lips.

_3 inches taller._ I thought.

"Wow. You guys are tall." I said with a smile as Jason released my hand, "And thank you. I can picture you now when I hear your voice."

"Of course. Anytime." he said, he took my hand again and placed it on his lips, to show me he was smiling.

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._ I heard close by, someone crunching as they stepped carefully on the gravel.

_Sounds like Nate. _I thought, _He has long strides, in a kind of careless way. They aren't longer than Shane's and Jason are shorter...._

"Jason, they're-" I started

"Gotcha!" Shane shouted somewhere around Jason

"Um....Boo." Nate said lamely behind me. I laughed as he grabbed my waist.

"NOOOO!" Jason shouted

"What happened?" I asked Nate

"Well, Shane used a pretend sword to stab Jason. And defeated him."

I could hear Shane laughing madly.

"We've got Savarti, we've got Savarti, we've—HEY!" Shane shouted as Nate and I took off. I held Nate's hand as I ran beside him.

"I warn you if theres anything in your way." Nate said

"Thank you." I said

"How dare you!" Shane shouted, close behind us. I felt my adrenaline start pumping into my veins....

**OOO! PLEASE REVIEW! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**


	7. Staying!

"Woah!" I heard Nate say in surprise, He fell and me with him. I tumbled to the ground, beside him, I think.

I lay on the ground in a daze, after all, it had happened pretty quickly. After a moment I sat up,

"Geez Nate." I heard Shane say above me

"I didn't see the hole." he grumbled on my left. I chuckled and them sneezed dryly at the dust we had caused. I laughed at the strange sound that came from my nose.

"Are you okay, Nate?" I asked, looking in his direction.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You okay?" he responded

"I fall down all the time, so yes, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I smiled at him as I listened to him get up with the scrape of jeans on the dirt.

"Need a hand?" Shane asked

"Sure, thanks." I said, putting my hand up. He gripped it firmly and yanked me to my feet.

"Sorry." he said after I recovered from crashing into him, "You're lighter than I thought."

"Its okay. Jason told me that,too." I said smiling at where I think he was. He stayed silent for a moment.

"Hey." said Jason, I listened to him approach us.

"Hey." I said cheerfully, not completely knowing where he was.

"Guys and girl, I need you all inside!" I heard Mom shout

"Alright Mom!" I shouted back, turning in the direction of her voice. Jason sighed heavily.

"Lets go then." said Nate. I tuned fully into the direction of Mom's voice--which would be the house-- and headed that way.

"Don't run into anything." Shane reminded me

"I'll try not to." I smiled to myself as I said that.

"Don't worry, Shane!" said Jason as he took my hand, "I lead her!"

.

.

.

"So our parents can't catch the flight?" I heard Shane ask my Mom

"Yes, and they also said it'd be good for you guys to have some time out here in the country, so you'll be staying for two weeks." said Mom

"Hey, thats cool." Nate said, "It'll be fun Shane." I head him pat his bother

"This will be so awesome!" Jason shouted. I laughed, but tried to cover it up. Jason could just be so cute!

"Okay, so you guys will be staying here for a two weeks. Meeting closed!" Mom said with a dismissing clap of her hands. I continued to sit as I heard everyone rise and move to where ever the wanted to go. This was going to take a while to get used to. Having the Connect 3 band members in my house? Being blind was one thing, but now I had to get used to new people! I sighed and slipped off the couch onto my hands and knees. I crawled a couple steps and than lay myself on the floor. Always did this if I needed to think. I could tell if people were coming too, thanks to the vibrations in the floor. I rolled over onto my back and put my arms over my face. It was kinda relaxing to do that. I felt like I could just melt into the floor.....

**PLEASE REVIEW! THE MORE I GET, THE FASTER I UPDATE!**

**PS If I don't update in awhile it means I'm sick or my grades dropped.**


	8. You're so Ugly!

**Sorry, its been a while, but I haven't been getting as many reviews as I would like to help me continue. Hint hint.**

"HEY!" Someone yelled outside and I recognized the voice as Shane's. I sighed, he could be so self-centered and jerk-ish. But he had his good moments, too.

"Oh dear." Mom said, I felt the vibrations of her steps as she approached me.

"What?" I asked

"I forgot to tell everyone we were leaving for Phoenix today for the next two days."

.

.

.

Well, it took about two hours of complaining (me and Shane), looking for lost stuff (Nate-his books), packing, fighting (the brothers), and fitting my guitar and everyone else's into the car with the suitcases. Apparently Mom had a business meeting out there and she couldn't leave us at home. I was scrunched in between Nate (my left) and Shane (my right) with my cane sitting between my knees. Jason had taken the front seat as Mom drove. I leaned me head back on the seat with a sigh. This was going to be a long, if not boring, drive.

"You're on my side." Shane said with annoyance. I ignore him.

"Savarti, move over, you're on my side." he said again.

"Well, isn't that something." I said, not moving, nor looking over at him

"Move! You're hogging all my space!" Shane shouted

"Whoop-de-doo." I said. He didn't say anything. Then he poked my ribs, which startled me so much that a jumped away from him.

"Hah." he said in triumph. I frowned, apologized to Nate for practically sitting on him, and shoved myself over to Shane. We stayed squished together, shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip. It was kinda electrifying.

"I'm not moving." I announced, crossing my arms over my chest in a stubborn way.

"Oh, really?" Shane asked

"Really." I said, not liking his tone. Then Shane sifted, leaving a small space between us and put one hand on my thigh then the other on my shoulder and pushed. I fell part way over, but caught myself and rammed my shoulder against Shane's.

"Ow!" he said as he moved away. I regained my spot and we were once again, squished together, both too stubborn to do anything.

"Big butt." Shane muttered

"Bubblehead." I countered

"Flatso."

"You look?! How dare you call me that, you perv!" I snapped as he refered to my small chest

"Is hard to miss if a girl is a flat as a guy." Shane said

"You're such a fathead, you perv!" I said, getting steamed

"Guys, stop." Nate said

"I'm only stating the truth." said Shane

"Then if we're talking truth it won't bother you when I tell you that you're ugly and your hair is stupid." I said

"Don't you bring my hair into this, my hair is gorgeous!"

"Oh, is that what's on your head? A hairball from a mountain lion?"

"You are as charming as a dead mouse in a loaf of bread!"

"Oh yeah? Well, you're so ugly that when you were born, the doctor turned you over and said, 'Look! They're twins!'" I insulted, everyone but Shane and I howled with laughter

"Well, you're so ugly that when _you_ were born, the doctors slapped your parents!" Shane snapped, everyone laughed harder

"You're so ugly, it looks like your face caught on fire and someone tried to put it out with a fork."

"3 week old road kill."

"Snail snot."

"Guys, seriously, stop." Nate choked out through his laugh, "You're killing us and Mary [my mom] can't concentrate on driving."

"But he-!" I began

"But she-!" Shane tried

"Don't make me pull the car over!" Mom shouted back at us.

**Seriously folks! Tell me what you think! :)**


	9. Teddy Bear

Finally, things had calmed down in the car. I was listening to my mp3 player and tapping the beat out on the handle of my cane.

_I`ve always been the kind of girl that hid my face _ _So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say _ _But I have this dream bright inside of me _ _I'm gonna let it show _ _It's time _

_To let you know, it`s to let you know _

Someone tapped my shoulder, I pulled out an ear bud and asked

"Yes?"

"What song are you listening to?" Nate asked. I blushed when I turned his way and answered,

"Oh, its nothing."

"Then is obviously something." Shane said on my left, "Hand it over."

"No way." I said, snatching up my mp3. Then I felt something touch my arm,gentle like a caress.

"Hands off, Shane." I said, pushing him away

"But-" he began

"But what?" I interrupted, "Don't touch me." then I smiled and added, "Perv."

"I am not a perv!" he shouted, I imagine he was blushing pretty hard. Suddenly, the car took a sharp turn to the right, me crashing into Nate Shane crashing into me.

"Mom!" I shouted, righting myself and again apologizing to Nate

"Sorry, dears." Mom said, but I knew she did it just to shut us up

"I saw it! I saw it!" Jason shouted

"Saw what?" we all asked

"What Savarti was listening to!"

"What was it?" Shane asked egarly. I put my head in my hands to cover a blush.

"It was the song you and Mitchie recorded for the movie." Jason said

Shane laughed. Nate patted my shoulder in sympathy, but I'm sure he was smiling.

"We're here." Mom called and the car rolled to a stop.

"Already?" I asked, trying to change the subject

"Yes. Everyone out." I heard the car doors open, the click of seat belts and felt the hot desert air. I unbuckled and slipped out on Shane's side, can in hand. I slammed the door shut as Mom ordered,

"We'll get the bags after we find out which room is ours."

I nodded. I heard lots of cars passing by at a distance,

_We must be in the middle of town._ I thought. Gosh, it was so hot out.

"Hey." Nate said on my right, "You okay?"

"Um, lets just go with I've been better." I answered, "Can you direct me to which way we're going?"

"Sure." Nate touched my elbow and pulled me forward, then turned me to the left.

"Step up." he said, but my cane had already found the side walk. We walked, Mom rabbling about something ahead of us, I rolled my cane (it has a little wheel at the bottom) ahead of me.

"Hold on." Nate said, "Shane, guide her through the door while I hold it open."

"Guys, really, I've done this kind of stuff for a long time." I said modestly, with a smile.

"Too late." Shane said, putting an arm around my waist, I immediately held onto his shoulder. My cane went over the little bump that was always at every door and then onto the slick hotel floor. The air conditioning was welcomed.

"You kids can sit around while I get the paperwork done." Mom said

"Okay." Jason said cheerfully and I hear him walk away.

"Where?" I asked, but Shane was already leading me. My cane, again, found carpet.

"Right here." Shane said, stopping, "Sit down."

"I get dibs!" Jason shouted

"Dibs on what?" I asked, not yet sitting down

"To have you as a teddy bear!" Jason shouted I heard him near me, then gabbing me away from Shane we sat won together. Thats is, me sitting ON Jason. I leaned against him, his arms around my waist, his face snuggled in the crook of my neck.


	10. Different Side of Shane

**Sorry its been so long folks! I've just been diagnosed with walking pneumonia (fluid in lungs). But no worries! Thanks for waiting and hanging on!**

I laughed as Jason snuggled against me, burying his nose in the crook of my neck; I felt my face heat up. His arms were around my waist, holding me against him. I inhaled deeply, finding the sent of his collonge; the ever-popular old spice.

"Do you were perfume?" Jason murmmered against my neck, echoing my thoughts, "Because you smell really nice."

I chuckled nervously, partly pleased,

"I don't. Must be my shampoo or something." I said. I heard Jason take a deep nasally breath,

"Smells like fruit." he commented, "Your my favorite teddy bear ever!"

I heard Nate chuckle on my left and Shane scuff on my right.

_What's bothering him?_ I wondered. Then Jason shifted and I found my head resting near his shoulder. I felt him lift a hand from my waist and pull out my ponytail. Jason ran his fingers through my hair, rarely finding a knot or snarl; I found this as a pleasant sensation and allowed myself to relax. Our breathing was in sync, in and out. Deep and slow. I imagined Jason's handsome face as he stroked my hair. I imagined the color of his hair and eyes. I imagined his charming smile. I smiled to myself and took a deep breath of Jason's sent. My eyes were closed, but this time, the darkness wasn't so dark when I thought of Jason's face.

"Paper work is done! Lets get our bags!" Mom's voice interrupted, startling me

"Okay!" Jason said cheerfully as I tried to figurer out how to get out of Jason's lap without humiliating myself or hurting him.

"Here." came Shane's annoyed voice and he grabbed my hand to yank me off Jason. I didn't crash into Shane, thankfully, but I did grab onto him for balance.

"Thank you." I said; I heard Nate and Jason get up

"Your cane." Nate said pleasantly, he took my hand from Shane's shoulder and, with warmth, pressed the handle of the cane to my palm. I blushed gently,

"Thank you." I told Nate

"You welcome." Nate said

"Lets go!" said Mom

Shane tugged me away, our hands still clasp together

.

.

.

"Lucky us!" said Mom, leading us, our room is in the lobby building!"

"The same building with a pool!" the boys chorused. I grimaced inwardly, I could swim, but pools just weren't my thing. I had my cane and guitar on my back, using my roller suitcase as my eyes. Shane was out in the middle of the hallway, on my right, and behind me was Nate and Jason. Every now and then Shane would sigh or hold his breath. I wondered what his heartbeat sounded like.

"Shane, are you alright?" I asked

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine just thinking." Shane answered. I must of caught him when he was seriously in thought, because he did sound like a snob or an ego-boy. He sound...kind. Normal. I reached out with my right hand and immediately bumped into him.

"Sorry." I apologized

_He's closer than I thought_. I said to myself

" 'S fine." he answered nonchalantly. I heard Nate and Jason gasp behind me.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked, turning my blind eyes in his direction

"Yeah, why?" he answered

"Well, you just don't seem like yourself." I said, looking away

"I'm just thinking."

I smiled and held back a comment.

"Elevator!" Mom said infront of me

"I'm not deaf Mom! I can hear you fine." I said, Mom just laughed. I hear the elevator doors open and I rollered my suitcase in. I was naturally nervous in elevators. Not reason, I just was.

"Who's where?" I asked as I heard the door slide shut

"Control panel." Mom said infront of me

"Here." Shane said, still on my right; my hip pressed into the metal bar on my left

"Next to Shane." said Nate

"Next to Nate." Jason said, sounding a little distant. The elevator suddenly began to move up and I grabbed onto the nearest thing: Shane. Shane reacted, but not in the way I expected. He slipped an arm around my shoulders and stepped closer to me. He smelled tangy. I realized I was holding onto Shane's shirt on his ribcage, Shane was obviously taller than I. I felt him bend down slightly and he pressed his cheek to mine. Momentarily, as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. I felt Shane smirk before he pulled away. Not wait, it wasn't a smirk. It was actual _smile._

I was still blushing as we walked down another hallway, Jason leading. Nate was now infront of me, with Shane walking behind me and Mom behind him. I felt him grab my free hand with his. I smiled to myself.

"Here were are. 312." Nate announced. I heard One of them slide in the key and revive an approving 'click'.

.

.

.

"You kids stay here." Mom said after we had set up all our stuff and I found were everything was, "I need to get food. I also get a bed. Don't fight too much for the sleeping arrangements and watch over Savarti."

"Mom!" I groaned from the bed, "I'm not a baby!", but Mom had already headed out with the closing click of the door.

"Bed." Shane immediately said by the bathroom

"What? No way, I get bed." Nate quarreled, sitting near the TV on the floor

"Bed, too!" Jason said sitting on the bed across from mine

"I'll take floor, if that helps." I offered

"No, you'll take bed." said Nate sharply

"You're the girl." Jason said

"I'm not a cream puff." I answered, "Thank you, but I like the floor better. I can tell where everything is."

"Are you sure?" Nate asked

"Yep." I nodded

"Bed." Shane announced immediately

I strummed random cords on my guitar as the boys quarreled. I hummed. I whispered lyrics. Nothing was sticking out at me. I was dead stumped! Annoyed I got up and walked to my guitar case and put my guitar away. I sauntered back to the bed while the boys fought near the bathroom.

_Oh, brother._ I thought as Jason let out a yelp of pain, _Guess I'd better interfere._

**Whats gonna happen? Keep hanging on to find out! Please review! Thanks all!**


	11. You Have Every Right

I walked toward the bathroom, where the brothers were fighting, and immediately bumped into someone.

"Oh!" I said in surprise, "Sorry, Nate."

"Its alright. How did you know it was me?" he asked, stepping to the side and putting a hand on my shoulder. I tapped my nose,

"I can smell you." I answered with a grin

"Really?" he asked, still surprised. I nodded and reached a hand up,

"You smell like cedar bark." I said, I felt Nate take my hand gentle and he somehow knew what I wanted. He placed my hand onto his cheek and I was immediately encased into my thoughts; his skin was smooth like Jason's. I lifted my other hand up without thought and delicately touched Nate's face. Over his soft lips and cheek bones, over his nose and his eyes and eyelashes that didn't flutter nervously as I touched them. His hair was only a little coarse compared to Jason's silky soft, and was curly to my disbelief, I smiled in amusement as I rolled a ringlet between my index finger and thumb. I ran my hands down his face again and then to his neck and to his not so-broad-shoulders.

I looked up and this time I knew I was looking Nate directly in the eye. I grinned, blushingly, at him, for he was very good looking, just like his elder brother.

"Well?" Nate asked

"You're very handsome." I answered. I heard Shane suck in a breath, quickly and angrily.

"Thank you." Nate said, I could feel his grin

Shane cleared his throat, I looked in his direction,

"Bed." he said, " I get it."

"No, I get it!" Jason said, I thought of his face

"Guys. I'm the smartest, so I should get the bed!" Nate demanded beside me

"Boys!" I snapped, they all shut up, "How about I think of a number between 1 and 10. The one close to my number gets bed." without waiting for a response, a number popped into my head, "Okay pick!"

"5" said Shane

"7" said Nate

"Elephant!" Jason said enthusiastically. A silence followed Jason's exclamation, but I grinned and said plainly,

"Jason's choice was the cutest. He gets the bed."

"But thats not fair!" Shane complained

"Maybe you shouldn't have hit Jason, then." I responded, "I heard him yelp."

"He ran into the door frame." Nate and Shane said in unison

"Oh."

"I do that a lot." Jason admitted, chuckling in an embarrassed way. But I still smiled and said again,

"Jason still gets the bed."

.

.

.

Finally having everything settled down, we sat on Jason's bed and on the floor in front of the TV watching/listening to NCIS. I jumped as I walked to the bathroom when I heard an unexpected gunshot and I heard Shane chuckle from the bed. I laughed softly back and found the bathroom door. Closing it behind me, I went to the sink and put both hands on the cool marble counter. Slowly, I touched the mirror I was supposed to see my reflection in. The glass was smooth and cold and beautiful to my fingertips. It made me want to break it. It made me think of Nate's face and Jason's face and what I thought Shane's was. I had never seen my face, nor my own mother's. I'd never seen a 'blue' sky. A cloudy day. The shining patches of sun and moonlight. The ground beneath my feet. I had never seen water nor milk. I'd never seen the blossoming of a flower. I'd never seen eyes that held love and care.

And right then, as I dragged my hand off the mirror, I felt something twitch or move or even break inside me and I was flooded with mind-killing and heart-stopping sorrow.

I began to cry. Silently, feeling drowned. Feeling ashamed for my self-pity, yet relived for a moment to spill my tears. I felt the small droplets of salty water flood my cheeks and drop from my chin and I heard them land on the floor, sounding like silently breaking glass. So beautiful and bittersweet. I didn't feel the ground as I collapsed to my knees. I knew that I must cry and must cry silently. I stared blankly ahead with my knuckles resting on the tile, my teardrops hitting my folded legs now and again. And I cried. I cried the sorrow from my heart and mind and body that shook and trembled.

_Stop._ I thought to myself, _Don't be selfish! You have a great life! A mother, a home, horses, and the Connect 3 for friends! You don't need sight! _Somehow, my efforts to help myself didn't work, they made me cry harder.

_Don't be a burden._

I gulped several times, trying to pull myself together, and attempted to wipe my tears away. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail and let it drape around my shoulders. I focused on the sensations I felt as I sat on the bathroom tile. But nothing helped, I still wept.

Then someone knocked on the bathroom door, making my breath freeze,

"Are you done yet?" Shane asked rudely through the door

"Almost." I answered, my voice cracked.

"Are you alright?" Shane asked, suddenly sounding worried

"Yeah." I said, sounding weak and high-pitched. I shifted and brought my knees to my chest, sniffling slightly.

"Can I come in?" Shane asked after a moment. Absent kindly, I answered

"Yeah."

I heard the doorknob turn and door squeak open. I heard Shane's intake of breath.

"Savarti, what's wrong?" he asked, moving quickly to me. I heard and felt him approach my side.

**---Shane's POV---**

My heart was nearly crushed as I looked down at Savarti. She was hugging her knees, crying as if there was no tomorrow. Her long hair was curtained around her arms and shoulders, making her look like a overstressed angel. What worried me even more was that her blue eyes didn't follow my movements like they normally did. She just stared blankly ahead. I sat beside Savarti, I turned her gently to me; she didn't resist, or even notice it seemed. I unfolded her legs and stretched them out across mine; touching her sent an electric current down my spine. I guided her head to my shoulder and placed her hands against my chest, gently pulling her closer. I never had a second thought, like it was an instinct or something.

But Savarti never said a thing, never reacted. She just cried. Hard and silently.

And then her hand moved. Up to my shoulder and gently to my neck. Her hand was cool and soft as she felt my facial features and ran through my hair; she was gentle, but it almost seemed....desperate. When she was done, she simply returned her hand to where it had bin and didn't move again. I pulled her up a little closer and rested my lips to her hair. Her sweet smelling hair. Like fruit.

I cradled her body. Her beautifully curved body. Her tears only made her seem more radiant; I kissed her hair.

"I hate being blind." she said suddenly. I somewhat shocked. Savarti was normally cheerful and careful with explaining her feelings. I felt sympathy and protectiveness kicking in even stronger than before.

"You have every right to." I answered honestly. I felt Savarti take in deep breath, like she didn't expect me to say that.

**Please reivew! Sorry its been so long!!**


	12. Comfort and Insults

**---Savarti's POV---**

Nate and Jason had failed to notice Shane and my absents, and so, by the time Mom got back, I was laughing with Shane on the bathroom floor.

"And so- and so Jason was all 'DON'T WEAR MY SOCKS!' and he didn't know Nate was there and he hit Nate in the face with one of the socks!" Shane said, laughing hard, and me with him. I was still sitting in Shane's lap and enjoyed being close to him. When he was open and kind like this, he seemed like a totally different person, some one I would want to be around. He would seem like an normal, every-day guy.

Suddenly we heard the door open, meaning Mom was back. Shane and I scuffled and squwirmed and skidded to the best of our ability to get out of our position and out of the bathroom.

"My, my." Mom said disapprovingly, "Just what were you doing in there together?" I heard the rustle of plastic shopping bags,

"Oh, I was-um- helping Shane!" I said quickly

"Really? With what?" Mom pressed with interest

"Oh, his hair. He couldn't get the hair in the back and it kept standing up. His gel wasn't doing anything." I thought up

"Sounds like Shane." Jason called over, I heard him rise with Nate

"Yeah, darn gel." Shane said, faking laughter. "Shes a great help." he added, patting my stiffly on the back.

"Alright, then. Lets get the food set out." Mom finally said, turning her attention away from us

"I'll get you for that." Shane whispered through gritted teeth

"Sorry for trying to cover our butts." I hissed quietly

"Why didn't you just-"

"Because she would have we would have been snogging." I whispered as I listened to many hands in plastic bags

"Whats that?" Shane said loudly

"Hush. You know, sucking faces?" I whispered

"Huh?" Shane said. I rolled my eyes and said in exasperation,

"Lip locking."

"Oh, you mean like lip sandwiches?" Shane said in amusement, chuckling

"Its not funny, dork." I said crossing my arms over my chest

"What not funny?" Nate asked suddenly, his words slightly muffled (probably from food)

"Oh, Shane's joke. It was awful lame." I said, I heard Shane sniff in disgust

"Thats Shane." Jason and Nate said together

"Oh, ha ha, guys." Shane said sarcastically, whacking me gently in the ribs.

"Shane you shouldn't hit girls!" Jason said in shock

"Oh, you mean I can't hit you?" Shane snapped back, I chuckled and then immediately shut up. But of course, the insult was wasted on Jason.

"What? I'm not a girl." he said, confused

"Enough, enough." Mom said, ending the argument, "You two, Shane and Savarti, come get something to eat."

"Stupid." Shane muttered at me

"Dork." I muttered back

"Butthead."

"Buttmunch."

"Shorty."

"Hows the weather up there, string bean?" I countered

"What? You're so far down there, I can't hear you." Shane said, making his voice sound like it was far away. I rolled my eyes,

"Immature." I said

"Here we go again." Nate muttered

"Yeah, well, short people are last to be rained on, but first to drown."

"Pick on someone your own size...like the Eiffel Tower."

"You'd be out of your depth in a parking lot puddle!" Shane whipped back

"Are you always so stupid or is today a special occasion?" I snarled at Shane

"You know, I'd love to help you out...now, which way did you come in?" Shane said, faking politeness

"I don't know what your problem is, but I'll bet it's hard to pronounce." I said back

"SHUT UP!" everyone shouted at us

**---Later That Night----**

I was sitting on my bedding, which was infront of Jason's bed (Shane was sleeping near the bathroom and Nate was sleeping in the space between Mom's and Jason's bed.) just thinking and listening to the TV as it played. Nate was in the shower and Shane had just gotten out. I could feel the shampoo on him and feel the steam as he walked by. I didn't hear any clothes rubbing.

"Shane what are you wearing?" I asked without turning to him

"T-shirt, shorts, no socks. Why?" he asked

"I just didn't hear any of it rubbing. I was curious."

"Of what?" Shane asked, standing behind me

"Whither you were wearing clothes or not." I said unblushingly.

"Sister, you only wish I wasn't wearing clothes." Shane said

"Shane!" I said, whipping my head around to him. He laughed and pulled some of my hair.

"Hey, dork!" I said when he let go. Shane laughed again and sat himself down next to me. His hand brushed my shoulder.

**Sorry its been a while. I've been on a dry spell.**

**I also need more reviews. Really, guys I really need some more! Last chapter I only got 3~ (Thank you to those who sent reviews!)**


	13. Sight Seeing

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews, please keep it up!**

"DON'T TOUCH MY SOCKS!"

I sat straight up from my sleep at the shout. I heard scuffling and some sounds of fighting, I turned my head toward the bathroom/hallway.

"Good morning." Nate said cheerfully from Jason's bed. I slowly turned to him and yawned with stretch.

"Morning." I said back, "Whats going on?"

"Oh, Shane and Jason are fighting over socks in the bathroom. And your Mom just left for her meeting; the hotel has a free breakfast." Nate answered. I immediately felt depressed; hotel breakfasts were not made for blind people. Why didn't Mom wake me up?"

"Your Mom wanted you to sleep in today." Nate answered, echoing my thoughts. I heard him get off the bed, "I'm also in charge." I noticed the pride in his voice. Smiling up at him I asked,

"Could you direct me to my suitcase, and kick Shane and Jas out of the bathroom? I need a shower."

"TO HELL WITH ASKING, I'M _TAKING _YOUR SOCKS!" I heard Shane yell

"NO!" Jason yelled

"YES I AM! WATCH ME!" More sounds of fighting and a few yelps of pain, and the a riiiiiip. I glanced in Nate's direction and cringed.

"YOU TORE MY SOCK!" Shane screamed

"ITS NOT YOURS! _YOU_ TORE _MY _SOCK!" Jason argued rather loudly. I heard Nate sigh heavily and I laughed; he got up. I heard him walk away and knock on the bathroom door.

"What?!" Shane spat as the door squeaked open

"Savarti need a shower." Nate said in a bored voice, "So get out."

"Sorry, Savarti. Did we wake you?" I heard Shane ask politely

"Oh, no. I need to get up anyway." I answered, smiling modestly in his direction

"Oh, good. C'mon Jas." Shane said

"NO!" Jason shouted

"Shut up! Savarti needs to use the shower." Nate hissed

"Oops, sorry Savarti." Jason said

"Its fine."

.

.

.

I felt the strange and rough sensation of the towel fibers against my bare and wet skin as I stepped from the tub. The air was moist, hot, and steamy from my shower, and I could feel it on my skin and in my lungs. The tile was cold on my feet. My hair stuck to my skin in wet strands.

I counted my steps to the sink and then put my hand on the mirror and wiped the wetness from its face.

Staring back at me was what my brain told me was a pale girl with long, straight, blond hair and eyes a color I seemed recognized as blue. Her lips her a pale red, maybe pink; her arms skinny, but somewhat muscled. Her collar bone led to a covered, average sized—maybe a little bigger than that—chest. I could only see down to the girl's waist, which was small and well defined. She looked very pretty. I thought I had been dreaming, but my dreams had always been the black I knew.

"I beg your pardon, but what are you do-" I stopped talking when I realized the girl's lips where moving with my words. Slowly I moved an hand up and touched my cheek, the girl in the mirror did them same. Her eyes grew wide.

_Holy cow!_ I thought in shock, _I think thats my reflection! _I waved the same hand, the person in the mirror followed in unison. We smiled together. I turned hastily around in circles, looking at the pink and white marble walls. The white towels and curtains, the silver faucet.

The n the wooden brown door and almost silver doorknob. I stopped and stared at it. I felt the urge to whip the door open and see the brothers; Shane, Nate, and Jason. I almost didn't care that I was in a towel, for I knew this was no dream.

Then it sunk in,

_I can see!_ I thought. And screamed my shock. I heard pounding feet and voices. The bathroom. door flew open, and I saw the green carpet, tan desk across the hallway. I also saw three faces. The first had semi-long black, shaggy hair and something that struck me as olive skin. His eyes were black. The second was a little taller then first, his hair straight and he wore a scarf around his neck. His lips were pink and his eyes hazel. And the third was shorter than any of them, but not by much. His hair was brown, short, and extremely curly, and his eyes,too, were hazel. All of them had huge eyes, the first's lingered on my towel.

Don't get me wrong these boys were quite handsome and stunning, but _who were they_? I took a frightened step back,

"W-Who are you?" I asked in a shaky voice. The first,who looked more striking then the others, looking back at the other two, jaw partly open.

"Its us." the curly haired answered. I knew his voice,

"N-Nate?" I asked

"Yeah? Its me." he said, his voice sounded frightened. I almost fainted with relief.

"Oh my god. You scared me so bad." I said taking a deep breath and chuckling weakily. I closed my eyes for a moment and tried to relax and keep holding my towel up. I opened my eyes again.

I could still see them.

"Are you sure you're okay?" the tallest asked worriedly, _Jason._ I thought. I nodded slowly and looked into the first's, Shane's, eyes. They were black as midnight and just as gorgeous.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just--" I stumbled on my words as I kept my eyes on Shane's. He blinked. I blinked. He looked puzzled for a moment,

"Can you..." Shane's voice faltered, "Can you see me?"

I didn't respond. My knees felt like rubber and I started to sink to my feet, but Shane rushed forward and caught me. He pulled me up, our faces meer centimeters apart; my eyes never left his. I glanced at his lips as they moved.

"Savarti?" he asked. They were a gentle shade of red and moved gracefully. I frowned in thought and slowly put my fingers on his lips.

"Say something." I whispered.

"Like what?" Shane asked, I felt the soft flesh moved against my skin. I trailed my fingertips slowly against the redness, watching them slide over it.

Then Shane took that hand of mine in his, warm and strong; he captured my eyes again.

I fainted.

**A few reviews is all I ask. What did you think of the part when she saw her refelection? Good? Enough detail? Does it sound reasonably real? Love to hear what you think!**


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE 3!

**Hey readers! I'm going to delete a few chapters, and slow down Savarti's and Shane relation ship. I will, however, keep the part that she can see and when her Mom tells her why she's blind. Thank you!**


	15. A Whole New World

**Heads up, I did change part of this chapter!**

**---Shane's POV---**

Savarti was sitting on Jason's bed, awake from her faint. Her lips were tightly closed, her eyes wide and looking around the room. She wore my shirt, which was clearly over-sized for her; Jason had placed on her after she fainted.

Her eyes turned to me and my brothers on the opposite bed. Her eyes lingered on each of us, drinking us in.

"Nate?" she asked, somewhat quietly, "What are you holding?" Nate looked at his guitar and back up at her,

"My guitar." he answered. Savarti looked curiously at it and then got up, her legs miles long from the hem of my shirt, wandering over to my younger brother.

"May I?" she asked, motioning to the guitar

"Oh, of course." Nate answered with a grin. Savarti touched the wooden instrument, running her hands over the sleek wood and strings, plucking them to hear their sounds. Then she straightened up and placed her palm on my younger brother's cheeks, stroking his skin with her thumb.

A strange, angry feeling started spreading through my chest. I couldn't quite figure out what it was.

_No way am I jealous. _I told myself, _Not possible_

"Wow." Savarti said with a growing smile, her eyes began to glow.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked worriedly. She turned to look at him,

"Oh, Jase, I'm better than okay!" she laughed, and I couldn't keep from smiling as my heart lept at the sound. If she was happy, I was happy.

"What makes you better than okay?" I asked, suddenly smiling widely.

"Well," she said settling against me, "I'll be able to see trees instead of just hearing and feeling them. I'll be able to see flowers with having to use my nose. I know what my reflection looks like. And I can you guys without touching."

I attempted to keep from snickering,

"That sounds so wrong." I said, failing at my attempt.

"Shane!" she scolded me, but still smiled

"Sorry. Out of habit."

"Speaking of Shane's habits, you should get dressed." Nate interrupted. I could just strangle him!

"What does that have to do with Shane?" Savarti asked, looking curiously between the two of us.

"Because Shane likes to wander around the house in only his boxers." Jason piped up,

"Thanks for telling, Jase." I said sourly, Jason smiled and nodded, missing my sarcasism

"Gee, don't look too disgusted, Nate." laughed Savarti

**----After the Brothers shuffled into the bathroom and Savarti dresses----**

**----Savarti's POV---**

When I had finished dressing, I called the brothers out.

"Hey, Savarti." Nate said, immediately catching my attention. I looked up at him from the bed and met his brown eyes. He smiled so very warmly, "Let me show you something." he said walking to the window and I followed. Nate stopped and grabbed a curtain with one hand. He turned to me and said,

"Its nicer in Flagstaff, I think. But we should show you what some of the outside looks like." My heart jumped into my throat as he pulled the curtain open.

A rush of color and shapes caught me off guard. They all seemed so alien to me. I leaned forward and put my hands on the warm window.

"Whats that?" I asked pointing to the many grey and yellow striped lines all over the dusty red ground.

"Those are roads." Jason said.

"And those little colored moving objects on them must be cars, right?" I asked, remembering their loud noise and awful scent.

"Yup." Nate said proudly beside me. Jason stood behind me with his warm hands on my shoulders.

"What are those big, tall structures?" I asked, pointing at one---there were so many!

"Other building, or hotels, maybe casinos." Shane said, pulling back the other curtain and taking my left side. I was so excited! Everything was so new! So strange! So awesome!! I couldn't wait to see it all!

"Thats the sky?" I asked excitedly, looking up at the never ending blue with white objects. "And clouds?"

"Yes, and yes." Nate answered. I grinned hugely.

"And all those tiny little stick-figures down there are people." Jason said

"Really?" I asked turning my head to get a look at him. Jason nodded,

"Everyone looks different." he said

"Except twins." Pipped up Nate

"Oh my gosh! Really?!" I nearly shouted, "Can we go out? Please?" I asked, meeting each brothers' eyes.

"I don't know..." Nate said

"Totally!" Jason and Shane shouted

"Lets get on our disguises!" Shane shouted


	16. Palm Trees and Dads

So we're out on the hot sidewalk, walking together. Shane, Nate, and Jason used a little make-up and now they look quite different.

"Hey, Nate." I said, suddenly spotting a very tall object. Most of it was tan and covered with sharp edges; the top had green like wings that were shaped like long, up-side-down cups. "What is that?"

"Palm tree." Nate said casually

"So, on the top of it, those must be leaves." I said, looking at him

"Yup." Jason said happily

I laughed as Jason playfully took my hand and we walked on. I quietly examined the green grass, the blue and hot sky, the people, the shops. The brothers would point out many new things to show me. From time to time we'd take off running for no reason, laughing and shouting. Hair flying, sunglasses slipping, each new breath, wide open smiles. We were having so much fun. Randomly, Shane, Nate and Kevin would dance while we're waiting for the color to change so we could cross the street. Heck, they'd keep dancing as we crossed!

I studied faces, touched walls, put my fingers to my lips to feel my own smile and saw the brothers' at the same time. It was certainly hot out and I could see the sweat on some of the boys' shirt and mine included. Dogs were strange and alien, but seeing my own face had been that way too. It took a while, but I got used to the small animals.

"So," Shane said as we sat down on a bench under a mist-er, "What do you think?"

"I think its amazing!" I said enthusiastically, meeting Shane's eyes, " Its all so new and beautiful and just wow!"

The boys chuckled at my explanation, the cool mist floating down like folds of cloth, It was cool and refreshing on my hot skin. I leaned my head back over the bench, my ponytail flopped over the railing. I looked up at the wooden roof, the any different lines and spirals in the wood, the different shades of color. I heaved a contented sigh, and looked back at the brothers. They were all watching me from behind their black sunglasses with smiles and tanned faces. I found it amazing how the human face would change its look with the slightest twitch, but still be completely recognizable. I studied Nate, Jason, and Shane once more. Shane's handsomely square jaw, Jason's bright, shining eyes and charming smile; and Nate's strong forearms.

"You're all very handsome." I said honestly and bluntly. I got a mixture of reactions. Shane, begin Shane, arched an eyebrow and ran a hand through his hair, saying,

"Yeah, I know."

Jason snorted modestly and smiled, blushing bashfully,

"Aww, thanks Savarti." he said

Nate blushed heavily, and smiled shyly, too embarrassed to say anything.

"You know, you're very pretty yourself." Shane said, "You almost match me."

I laughed,

"Gee, thanks Shane."

"I think you're VERY pretty, Savarti. Like a forest fairy." Jason said wistfully, looking dreamily at me.

" I think you're very beautiful, too." Nate mumbled, blushing harder and ducking his head. I flush in a pleased manner.

"You guys are so sweet." I said

.

.

.

"So I haven't seen your dad around." Shane said casually as we walked through the heat and people back to the hotel. I looked back at Shane. I tried to remember Dad's scents, the sound of his deep voice. They were growing so faint now.

"Your father?" Shane prompter

"My father left when I was five years old." I said, keeping my eyes away from the boys, my throat already closing up, "He and my Mom used to get along before I was born. I listened to videos Mom had taken and played of when she was pregnant with me. They used to laugh. But when I was born, when I was old enough to become aware, Mom and Dad always fought. It was always over me. Blind People school or home school. Sunglasses or no sunglasses. Owning horses. Owning any animals at all. How to mark places in the house so I wouldn't run into something and hurt myself.

Then, November 21, I remember hearing my father shout, 'She's too much trouble! I can't deal with an impaired child! Think of the expenses!'. He even suggested I get adopted by another family. My mother defended me, so my Dad left that night. He was killed in a car crash an hour later. And it was all. My. Fault."

A silence followed. But only for a moment.

"I guess I just ruined the moment." Shane said sadly

"I'm sorry, Savarti." Nate said taking my hand and squeezing it in hope of making me fell better.

"It is not your fault." Jason said loudly and firmly. And I found myself in a whole lot of boy love and hugs, and a lump in my throat.

**Please review my dears!**


	17. Nap Time!

**----Shane's POV----**

No sooner had we closed the hotel room door, that was heaven due to the air conditioning, Jason said,

"Uh, oh. Someone's getting sleepy." I turned from the door and found Jason with his arm around Savarti's shoulders, he smiled in amusement down at her. Her eyes sleepy and red from crying. She stifled her yawn and wiped at the dry tear tracks on her cheeks.

"I am not tired." Savarti said in determination. Nate chuckled,

"Yeah right, Savarti. You learned you could see, spent an hour or more walking in the heat, and cried. You must be _exhausted_." he said. Savarti's eyelids drooped at 'exhausted'.

"Why don't you take a shower and then nap?" I suggested, though slightly worried that she would fall over in the shower, hinted by the way she leaned against Jason.

"Well, alright." Savarti said finally, with a sigh. She smiled at Jason before pulling away to grab her suitcase, but Nate beat her to it and carried it into the bathroom for her.

"I'll bring it out when you're done." Jason called out loudly, Savarti smiled and laughed with a weary edge.

.

.

.

Savarti lay on the floor between the beds, resting on her elbows and looking toward the TV, but with her eyes closed. Nate and Jason were totally engrossed in the show, and I was totally focused on Savarti. It was elegant the way her back curved smoothly as she bent up to rest on her elbows. Her damp hair hung loosely around her shoulders, though tucked behind her ear. Her legs were long looking and sensual with every toned curve. I sigh dreamily and continued watching her.

"Shane?" she asked suddenly, opening her eyes and turning to look up at me. I jumped,almost knocking my orange off the bed, and tried thinking of a diverstion.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked

"Yeah. I guess so." Savarti admitted and then turned over onto her back, resting her head on the pillow. She still looked up at me. I leaned down off the bed and whispered to her,

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." she whispered back, blushing. My heart pounded at being so close.

Nate and Jason are so oblivious.

**----Savarti's POV----**

I found myself stretched out on the floor, with no memory of the past hour. I looked around the hotel room in confusion, but quieted my thoughts and smiled when I saw everyone asleep on the beds/floor. I looked Nate, who was lying on his stomach in front of the turned-on TV, the side of his face pressed into the carpet and snored softly. I brushed my bangs out of my eyes and twisted around to see the bed closest to the bathroom. Jason was curled in the fetal position, his feet toward the pillows, he looked so comfortable. I looked to my left, and found Shane lying flat out with his head on his crossed arms. To my surprise, his hazel eyes were open and watching me. Shane slowly smiled at me and raised his fingers from resting on his arm in a greeting. I smiled back; Shane's black bangs fell into his eyes.

"Waa!" Nate suddenly yelled, jumping up from his sleeping postion. Jason woke up with a startle, shouting about bunnies.

"That was scary." Nate said, his eyes wide and his breathing fast

"Just a nightmare." I cooed to him, looking up. Jason was sitting up watching me with a half sleepy gaze. Shane rolled his eyes at me, then smiled. I grinned back.

"Shane likes Savarti!" Jason shouted suddenly

**Reviews please!**


	18. Massages and a Peck

**---Shane's POV---**

I glowered at Jason. For the oldest of Nate and I, he sure acting like a four-year-old. Jason sat smiling and laughing innocently, with his hair all astray. I growled and sucked in a breath,

"YOU IDOIT! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN SHOUT STUFF LIKE THAT OUT IN THE OPEN!" I shouted, "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Jason just smiled wider and looked at Savarti,

"I think he really likes you." Jason said and I watched Savarti blush. Nate, sitting by Savarti on the floor, was watching us with interest.

"Secretly, he can't stop talking about you." Nate put in, hugging Savarti's shoulders; she turned her head to look my youngest brother in the eye, " He'll wake up in the middle of the night saying, 'Nate, Nate I just had this awesome dream about Savarti.' " I blushed heavily when Savarti glanced at me.

"I do not. Just because you have a major crush on her doesn't mean to have try and rub it off on me." I commented and smiled evilly at Nate's red cheeks.

"W-What? I do not!" Nate sputtered, immediately removing his arms from Savarti's shoulders. Jason and I exchanged looks,

"So you really do like her?" I asked, slightly shocked

"N-No. I think of her as a good friend." Nate said, not looking Jason or I in the eye.

"Aww, Nate." Savarti said, blushing slightly. Nate smiled bashfully at her. I frowned. She leaned over to hug him (making me frown deeper) but stopped and said,

"Ouch." she winced and straightened up and gave an apologetic look to Nate

"Whats wrong?" we all asked at the same time. Savarti brushed a lock of her blond hair over her shoulder,

"My back's just sore." she said

"Shane's a great mass-massager-misseus-" Jason struggled over the word

"Masseuse." Nate corrected him

"Exactly!" Jason said excitedly, pointing at Nate. I rolled my eyes and said to Savarti proudly,

"Yes. I am a great masseuse. I used to work at one of those places before our band kicked off."

"Really?" Savarti asked, her blue eyes wide

"I'll give you a massage if you want." I offered, hoping she'd say yes. Savarti blushed,

"If its okay with you." she said. I smiled,

"Okay. Why don't you come over here and sit on the edge of the bed?" I asked and she shyly got up. I watched her walk over on those gorgeous, long legs. They are so sleek and tone. Perfectly curved and-- _Shane shut up!___I told myself and looked up at Savarti's face.

"Right here?" she asked, putting a hand down on the spot just infront of my crossed legs.

"Totally." I said. She smiled and turned around. I instinctively placed my hands on her waist to guide her down. She jumped slightly, but didn't move away.

When she was settled, I asked her where her back hurt.

"Lower and a little in the middle." she answered

"Lumbar and thoracic." I said to myself. I put my hands on her waist area, but close to her spine.

"Tell me if this hurts too much." I said and she nodded. I pressed my thumbs into her back. _Wow. _I thought,_ No wonder she's hurting. Her muscles are so tight! _I pressed harder, moving my thumbs in small circles. I moved my hands up along her spine.

"Ouch." Savarti said suddenly, and I immediately eased the pressure,

"Sorry." I said

"No. Its okay." she said, turning to smile at me. I grinned back. Then I noticed I was holding pretty high up on her ribs.

**---Savarti's POV----**

Shane's hands were strong but gentle as he worked on my back. He held my ribs and I tried not to shiver. My eyes were closed. I keep hear Jason and Nate talking or feel them watching us. I felt the air conditioning of the room, a welcomed cold. Shane's breathing was deep, and every time he pressed down, he exhaled heavily. I could feel his concentration. And to feel his fingers work was strange. I wasn't used to the gentle, pinpoint pressure. But I did recognize the strength.

As he moved his hands up and down my back, he would grip my rib cage and his breathing would change. So would mine.

"I'm still not hurting you, right?" Shane asked

"No worries!" I said cheerfully. Suddenly he hit a spot against my shoulder blades, I sat up straighter.

"Right there." I told Shane and he proceeded to knead the tighten muscle. I raised my shoulders and arched slightly, enjoying the painful but relaxing tactics he used to loosen the knot.

"Feels good?" he asked, I heard the smile in his voice, and I nodded, grinning. I could smell his tangy scent. It was strong, but it smelled like him. It was mixed with his normal musky scent, completely intoxicating. I loved the feel of his hands.

"Okay. Better?" Shane asked, stopping and removing his hands. I turned to face him before I opened my eyes. Shane's hazel eyes smiled with his lips.

"Yes, thank you." I answered. Shane smiled his award winning smile. And before I could think I leaned closer and pecked his cheek.

"I feel much better, thank you." I said with a smile and blush

**Review pleasey please!**


	19. Diagnosis

"Woah." Shane said in surprise, putting a hand on his cheek where I had kissed him. His hazel eyes were wide as he stared at me.

"Sorry, sorry!" I apologized quickly, "I wasn't thinking! I--it--sorry." I said stumbling over my words, I felt myself blush. I looked at the sheet I was sitting on, their pure whiteness and the soft green blanket.

"Its okay."

I looked up at Shane, who's face was blazing red, his hand still on his cheek. He chuckled cockily, though, before saying,

"I know I'm irresistible."

"Shane!" Nate and Jason shouted together and I turned around to smile at them.

"Dude! You can't say that to a girl who just kissed you!" Nate scolded. Nate then smiled at me, pushing his curly hair across his forehead, and Jason grinned hugely.

"They grow up so fast!" he said in a fake watery voice, before busting into laughter.

"Guys, shut up." Shane said beside me and before I turned to look at him, he ended up turning my chin to him with his thumb and forefinger.

"Sav-" Shane started, only to be interrupted my Nate's cell phone ring tone. Everyone seemed to know who it was, and we all froze and tried to listen.

"Nate." Nate said into the phone, then, "Oh, hi Mrs. Hall." Pause. "Yeah, we're all fine." he smiled and then said, " Yes, Savarti's fine and we all are just hanging around. We haven't gone to the pool yet." Pause. Nate got a worried look, "O-Oh, Okay. Yeah, sounds great! We'll see you then. Bye." Nate clicked his phone shut, and turned his attention to us. Her meeting ended earlier then normal. She's coming over and I didn't tell her about you."

Oh, man.

.

.

.

I was playing patty-cake with Jason when my Mom walked through the door. My hands still linked with Jason's, I whipped my head around to face my mother. She looked good for being thirty, with dark gold hair and a kind face. She had many smile wrinkles around her mouth from smiling, with almost-black eyes hidden behind glasses.

"Mom." I said, looking her in the eye, I cleared my throat.

"Yes, dear?" she asked happily, then walking over to the closet to put her bags down, "Let me put my stuff down and I'll-"

"Mom, I can see."

My mother slowly bent back up, leaving her bags on the floor. She slowly turned her face toward me, meeting my eyes. I slowly slide off the bed, feeling Nate's and Shane's eyes on me; Jason kept a hand on my back, pushing me forward.

"You can see?" Mom asked. I nodded and swallowed to ease my dry throat. Mom held up three fingers.

"How many-"

"Three." I answered her question quickly.

"Oh, honey." she said, rushing forward, unshed tears shining in her eyes. I fell into her embrace. I could hear Jason sobbing behind me and Nate talking to him. I smiled and hugged my mother tighter.

"I can see, Mom." I said, starting to cry

"I know, honey, I know." Mom answered the sound of tears in her voice as she stroked my hair.

.

.

So after our sob fest, we were all finally crammed calmly on the bed. Mom was still crying, though. Jason was sitting her, looking worriedly at my mother. Nate was sitting at angle by Mom and I, looking with concern at both of us. And Shane was next to me, watching me with anxious eyes.

"So, Mrs. Hall." Nate said, his voice careful and gentle, "Do you know why Savarti can see?" Mom sniffed and nodded her head, I reached out a hand take her hand. She smiled at me and took it.

"The rods and cones in her retina are perfectly shaped. But it was the optic nerve that caused her blindness." Mom explained, "The nerve was never actually severed, it had a blood clot."

"Blood clot?" Shane asked beside me. Mom nodded,

"When you were younger, Savarti, you fell very hard and it created bleeding in your head, which led to a blood clot. Thankfully, the bleeding wasn't fatal, but only effected your sight." Mom wiped another tear from her eye and I squeezed her hand, "At that time, it would have been too dangerous for surgeons to preform at surgery so close to your brain. So they only diagnosed you. I decided that you should live you life blind."

My throat closed at the statement, I wasn't sure of my filling. Anger, relief, sadness...

"Mom." I said, shaking away those unhappy feelings, "Why can I see now?"

"Because of the pain medications you would take after you fell and hurt yourself, and when you would ache for a few days. Or the pain killers for growth spurts. It thinned your blood and lessened the pressure the blood clot had on your optic nerve. But its just a theory-"

"And a good one." Nate interrupted. Mom smiled.

"Thank you, Nate. But Savarti," Mom looked sad again, "The pressure could always return, and cause your blindness again." I nodded, unable to speak. Shane touched my knee softly and I gave him a thankful glance.

Mom smiled a watery smile at me which I returned, and she said,

"We need to show you our home. Is it okay if we leave this evening."

"Yes!" the brothers agreed together and I nodded.

**Moving fast, sorry! Please review! And I finally got out of school today! Yippee!!**


	20. Shortness and Rushed Kisses

**----One Week Later----**

**---Shane's POV----**

"Savarti!" I called after her, she glanced back at me with a smile and laughed. I sighed heavily and raced after her, through the forest that was just behind her house. I laughed; it was nice, just the two of us. Together, out and alone. (Nate and Jason took a hint and stayed back at the house.)

"Hey, don't trip!" I shouted after her mockly

"I'm not you!" she shouted back, glancing over her shoulder at me, causing her cascade of blond hair to swish through the air.

"Not nice!" I shouted and picked up speed to clear a fallen tree. I began gaining ground on her, coming closer and closer. I could almost taste her lips. Our bet was that if I caught her, she bragged about being an amazing runner, I got to kiss her. If I lost, I had the joy of being her slave. Its kinda unfair, but ever since that peck at the hotel, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I thought she was the most beautiful, sensible girl I had ever known. I was a little shy to tell her how I felt. I know, right? Me, Shane Grey, shy about a girl? Anyway, maybe the kiss would help clear things up.

The evening forest air was cool on my skin, helping to ease the blush on my face. The dirt was soft and soundless under our feet and the trees could sound the breeze.

I knew this could go on for a while, this race. But I knew how to end it. With a smirk, I jerked my head to get my bangs out of my eyes and said very loudly,

"Hey, beautiful girl, slow down!"

And that did it. Savarti came to a halt, and looked at me with wide eyes.

"You weirdo! I-" but I cut her off,

"I got you." I said with a smile, taking hold of her hand. Savarti blushed and bit her lip cutely before looking at the forest ground.

"Ah, ah, ah." I said to her, and when she looked up, I shook my finger at her, "You know the rules."

"Yes." Savarti said, still blushing

"And now, I don't have to do laundry! Yes!" I said, letting her go to dance in a circle.

"You dork." Savarti said lightheartedly, swatting my chest when I stopped, "You totally ruined the moment."

But I smiled and caught her hand when she went to swat me again; keeping my eyes locked with her's, I brought her hand up and brought a kiss to her palm.

"You're a dork." Savarti said, smiling and blushing

"You know you like it." I said, pulling her closer to me

"No cheating." she said suddenly, "You already kissed me."

"What?" I asked confused, "I did not."

"Yes you did. You kissed my hand." Savarti said smartly, smirking. Her blue eyes sparkling. But I grinned back and moved my grip to her forearms. She gave me a look.

"Shane." Savarti said

"I love you." I said in a rush before taking her lips with mine.

**Sorry for the long wait and short chapter!!!! I do better next time, I've just been sooo busy! **


	21. Together At Last

**---Savarti's POV----**

"So...." I started while we sat together, under a huge pine tree. Joe looked at me and squeezed my hand.

"So?" he asked. I blushed at his attentive stare and smart-aleck smile; he was just so handsome.

"Why me?" I asked, glancing at the forest soil

"Well," Joe said with a thoughtful air, "You're amazing. You're the most beautiful person I have ever met. You're different for the fans. I love to be with you. And your lips taste great."

I whipped my head up to look at him, he wore a smirk. I rolled my eyes. And somehow, he managed to pull me into his lap.

"So, beautiful, what do you like about me?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Hmm," I said, looking into his gorgeous hazel eyes. "You're the handsomest guy I've ever seen. You're sweet, you're kind. I...kinda like your jerky side. Sometimes." I said giving him a look before continuing, "When you kiss me.....it feels like I'm melting. I think you're absolutely amazing and I can't live without you."

Shane touched my cheek before kissing me again. There was that melting feeling.

"You're blushing." Shane sang when he pulled away

"Who wouldn't?" I asked, blushing harder, "If you got to kiss the guy of you-" I shut myself up before I could embarrass myself more.

"No, you are not allowed to stop." Shane teased, looping one of his fingers in my belt loop, "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't!"

"The way you're acting says, 'yes, its something'. And plus, you're turning bright red." And indeed I was, I could feel a strong surge of heat in my face.

"Stop it!" I said, but with a smile

"Ah...no." Shane answered, his eyes sparkling. He adjusted me so I was sitting higher and taller in his lap. Then he kissed my lips long and hard; butterflies flew in my stomach.

"Tell me." he said

"No."

He kissed me again.

"Tell me."

"No."

He kissed the line of my jaw; my thoughts grew weak.

"Tell me."

"No."

Shane kissed my neck. I shivered.

"Tell me." his voice was soft and low

"N-No."

He kissed my neck again, taking a little time to nuzzle.

"Tell me."

"N-No." my voice was quiet.

He kiss the front of my throat slowly.

"Tell me."

"F-Fine."

Shane pulled back and looked up at me in surprise.

"Really?" he asked, his face was partly flushed. So cute!

"Yes, let me stand up so I can stretch my legs." My voice was still quiet.

"Okay." Shane agreed, helping to push me up. I pretended to stretch,

_Run on three._ I thought, _One..Two..Thre-_

"Absolutely not." Shane said, grabbing my waist and standing close to me, "You are not running away."

"Fine."

"Tell me. Or I'll start where I left off."

My face burned at the thought.

"Okay, okay." I sighed, " I was going to say, ' If you got to kiss the guy of your dreams.'"

Shane was quiet of a moment, I turned to look up at him.

"I'm...the guy of your dreams?" he asked

"Yes." I mumbled

"That is so sweet." he said, hugging me—dispite the fact that we were technically already hugging.

"And I knew you were always dreaming of me. From that start." Shane added cockily

"You ruined the moment again, Shane." I said, "And I did NOT dream of you from the start."

"Oh really?" Shane asked, I watched his eyebrows raise

"......"

"Thats what I thought. Lets go back down to the house." then he leaned down and whispered into my ear, "So I can kiss you infront of them." I shivered at his warm breath.

"Shane!"

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I had some head trauma after my horse threw me, so I couldn't update as much as I like!**


	22. He Likes Grabbing My Butt!

"Its about time you two got together." Nate said, seconds after Shane and I closed the front door. I brushed a lock of curly hair from his forehead, trying to avoid his serious stare.

"Oh, stop it Nate." Shane scolded, pulling me back and wrapping his arms around my shoulders, "Don't harass my girlfriend."

I blushed.

"Finally!" Jason cried out, walking into the living room and seeing us, "Its been _so_ obvious that you guys liked each other."

"Wow." Shane said, smiling down at me, "Even Jason noticed how much you like me."

"Haha...ha?" Jason laughed with confusion

"Me? You were obviously head over heels for me." I said right back

"Oh really? I guess that's true." Shane said, then turned to his brothers, "Guys, watch what I can do to her."

"What? Shane you-" I was cut off by Shane's lips. It was long kiss, passionate, too. My knees felt like jelly and I found myself leaning against Shane so I could stay upright. His arms made their way around my waist, one low enough so he could slip a finger into my belt loop. He kissed me again, barely giving us time to breath. My arms were around his neck.

"You're a dork." I told Shane when we broke apart; blushing. Shane leaned forward and pressed his forehead gently to mine.

"But I'm your dork." he said

"Yes. Yes you are." I answered, smiling at him.

"AWWWW." Jason said loudly, Nate hit him.

"Dude." Nate interrupted, we looked at him, "You should move your left hand from her belt loop."

"Why?" Shane asked

"Because, one, its not good for a guy to do that to a girl. And two, it looks like you're grabbing her butt."

"What if I like grabbing her butt?"

"Shane!" I snapped, slapping his chest since I was unable to jump away. Shane promptly grinned,

"Sorry. Couldn't help it." he said apologetically

"And I couldn't help hearing it." my mother said, coming into the living room, arms folded over her chest. Shane turned bright red. And mumbled something.

"I-I was kidding Mrs. Hall." he said, looking at his feet

"I certainly hope so." we all said together.

"Now, let Shane help me with dinner, so he won't be too interested in grabbing my daughter's butt."

"I was kidding!"

**----Later that Night----**

I pulled on my spaghetti strap nightgown and instantly remembered Shane. I began jumping around in joy.

_I can't believe it! I just can't!_ I shouted to myself. I ran around my room. I was so excited! Shane Grey of the Connect 3 loved me and Nate and Jason Grey were my best friends!! It was like a dream come true!

"_Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah _

_Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late_

_ My phone doesn't work cause it's out of ra-ange_

_ Looks like it's just one of those kind of days._" I sang happily and randomly. I galloped out into the kitchen hair flying out behind me.

"_You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground _

_No you can't cause you couldn't catch me anyhow_

_ Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out no_

_ Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud _."

I sang, twirling and dancing around, a smile large on my face. God, I felt like I was going to burst!

"_And I~~ feel so a~~live  _

_I can't help myself~~, don't you realiz~e_

_  I just wanna scream and lose control _

_Throw my hands up and let it go _

_Forget about everything and runaway yeah _

_I just want to fall and lose myself _

_Laughing so hard it hurts like hell _

_Forget about everything and runaway yeah _."

"You sing well." said Shane, who came out of the living room, "I love your outfit, by the way."

I froze. And stared Shane. He smirked and jerked his head to get his black bangs out of his eyes.

"Um, I think I'll go to bed." I said with a major blush.

"How about not?" Shane asked, smiling and offering his hand.

**Nice and long! Please enjoy!!**


	23. What Did The Email Say?

"Why?" I asked, trying to cover up how nervous (and excited) I was.

"Just that I couldn't stay way from you." Shane told me, he pulled me into his embrace and held me firmly. I snuggled against his neck, holding onto his shirt with gentle hands.

"I love being with you." I told him. I felt his cheek move against the side of my head as he spoke,

" Me too. Everyone with just have to deal with us hanging over each other for a while."

I laughed and agreed with him. I closed my eyes; I could feel his thumb trace along my spine. His breath was slow and deep, warm against my hair. Shane's arms were like my sensual seat belts and his solid chest was my barrier, saving me from the world. He felt so powerful, and I so weak; but in a good, romantic way.

"Savarti." Shane's voice was low with deep relaxation. I opened my eyes, but otherwise didn't move.

"God, I can't live without you."

I could hear and feel the passion and overwhelming truth on his tone.

"God, Shane, I love too." I told him.

We kissed again.

.

"Guys!" Nate games roaring in through the front door," Guess what-oh."

Shane refused to let me out of his arms when I tried to jump away. Nate eyed my nightgown disapprovingly, I blushed.

"Oh Nate-I- we weren't-umm." I stuttered

"Uh huh." Nate said, crossing his arms over his chest and arching an eyebrow. Jason suddenly popped in. He gave a sly grin and put his hands on his hips.

"Oh ho ho." he said,"The lovebirds are getting it on. In private. Should I make you two a private birdhouse?"

Shane gave Jason a weirded-out look and asked,

"Birdhouse?"

"You're lovebirds."Jason said in a 'duh' tone

"Thanks, Jase." I said with a laugh, " But I don't think it'll be necessary."

"Yeah, I want to be able to keep an eye on both of you." Nate said sternly

"Ah c'mon Nate." Shane said, " We're boyfriend girlfriend! What are you, my mom?!"

"Actually, Mom sent me an email and I'm in charge!"

"What?! Mom emailed and you never told me?!" Shane shouted, letting go of me and spinning toward his brother.

"Well, I WAS coming to tell you, but I found you two." Nate said

"Shane, why don't you go up and check the email, and I'll go to bed." I offered, I really was tired. Shane looked at me.

"But-"

"No, its okay. I'll see you guys in the morning." I interrupted Shane. I gave Nate and Jason a hug and kissed Shane before leaving to wander into my room.

"Slept tight." the boys chorused together

"G'night, guys."


	24. Busted!

I sighed contently and settled into my pillow. Everything was going so well. I was...just...so..ha..ppy.

"Savy!" Shane shouted, catapulting himself on my bed.

_Yeah, everything WAS going well._ I thought to myself.

"Savy, Savy, Savy!" he said excitedly, shaking me

"I'm awake, I'm awake." I said sitting up and facing my waker, "Thanks for the nickname. What?"

Shane's hazel eyes shown and he was much too happy to shake his hair out of his eyes. I couldn't help but smile.

"Guess what!" he shouted

"An elephant." I answered

"You spend too much time with Jason."

I laughed,

"I know. Now, what's so exciting?"

"Mom said she, Dad, and Frankie are coming in two days!!"

My thoughts came to a screeching halt. I was sure he could hear my heart break.

_You're leaving? So soon?_ I thought

"Isn't that great?!" Shane asked excitedly, jumping off my bed

"Thats great Shane!" I shouted, trying to be beside myself with happiness, though my heart was broken, "You haven't seen them in forever!"

"Yeah, I know, right?" he said, plopping back down on my bed, "I can't wait to see them."

"Wow." I smiled to the best of my ability.

Shane and I stared at each other for a moment. He leaned in and kissed my cheek, sweetly and slowly. Then he pulled back and met my eyes, and it became my turn to kiss him—but on the lips. Shane gently pushed me back till my head was back on the pillow.

"Shane....." I said warningly

"I'm not going to do anything." he told me in an exasperated tone, "Who do you think I am?"

"A teenage boy." I answered. Shane smirked above me.

"Now, I want you to tell me something." he said, "And you can't escape."

His forearms were firmly planted by my shoulders, his face hovering just above mine. If I tried to lift my hands, I would only be able to grab the sides of his shirt.

"Okay, ask away."

"Why are you so sad?"

I closed my eyes. I listened to his breath. Felt him shift his weight. Felt his presence above me.

"I don't want you to leave." I sad quietly. I heard Shane laugh. I opened my eyes,

"What is so funny?" I asked dangerously

"I said they were coming, not taking us with away. And you think I'm going to leave? After all this? I'll stay a little longer, and when I leave, I'll call you everyday. I'll email. I'll visit. What kind of man do you take me for?" he said

"The kind I'm in love with."

Shane leaned down to kiss me, is eyes closing but keeping gaze with mine.

"SHANE!"

Shane promptly fell of the bed...of course taking me with him.

"Stop ruining the moment, Nate!" Shane shouted from the ground, trying to untangle himself from the blanket. I laughed. And sat up to peek over the mattress.

"Nate, you have great ti-" I immediately cut myself off , dropped to the ground, and hid.

"Shane." I whispered, "Don't look know, but I think Nate is going to kill you." I said. Nate had the worst parent touch-her-and-die and you-had-your-last-chance-now-pay looks on his face and it was _not_ a good mix.

Shane peeked up.

"Holy mother of-!" he shouted dramatically, "Run Savarti! Save yourself! I'll try to fend him off!"

I laughed and yelped at Nate's seriously kill look.

"Nate, don't worry! We weren't going to do anything!" I said. He glowered at Shane,

"Yeah, you two were _together _during the night, in the _same_ _bed_, and you in your night gown and Shane laying over you." he said without looking away

"Excuse me?" someone said behind Nate. We all looked to find Mom.

"What's going on?" she asked

"They-!" Nate started

**Muhahahahahahahahah! They are SO busted. Nate has a great nose for bad timing, doesn't he?**

**PLEASE review! Thanks you guys!**


	25. Only One I See

"Oh, nothing, Mrs. Hall." Shane said, smiling nervously with one hand clamped over Nate's mouth, "Nate was just coming to say goodnight."

Mom arched an eyebrow, looking from a struggling Nate to a smiling Shane to a probably red-faced me.

"Mom, really." I said, "Its fine. Shane and Nate just started their normal dispute."

Mom took one more searching look at us before flapping her arms at her sides and sighing,

"I will never understand you kids." she said

"Right you are, Mrs. Hall." Shane said, trying to sound innocent when he really sounded like a guilty businessman.

Mom cast him and Nate a look, who had finally stopped fighting and was now stink-eyeing Shane,

"Be in bed by ten." she said before turning away to go back to the family room

"Night!" Shane and I said together before I closed the room door with a click.

"What was that about?!" Nate shouted angrily, finally free of Shane's hand, which had moved to turn on the light

"We didn't want to get in trouble." Shane and I said together

"Please Nate?" I pleaded to him. Nate looked away and crossed his arms over his chest, "Please?"

Nate continued to be silent and watch the wall. I stepped up and timidly pecked his cheek. He whipped his head back to me and let him mouth drop slightly.

"Please?" I asked one more time. Nate flushed,

"Fine."

"Thank you!" I said happily, pecking him again. Shane slapped him heartily on the back,

"Thanks bro."

"Sure. I'm going back to bed." Nate said with a sigh, he nodded his 'night' and reached for the door.

Just before he closed it, he glared at Shane with narrowed hazel eyes,

"If I find out you-" he began

"Yes, yes, you'll kill me. Goodnight Nate." Shane, shutting the door.

We waited a silent minute before-

"Don't you ever kiss another guy but me." Shane said fericely. I blushed at his not-so-happy stare and he looked me right in the eye.

"Not even if its to help me or the both of us." he said, setting his jaw handsomely, "Ever."

"Shane." I said smiling at him, "You know you're the only popstar for me."

"The _only guy_ for you." he said, still serious

"Yes. The only guy." I repeated, nodding. Shane nodded and relaxed,

"Good."

He gathered me closer, putting his arms loosely around my waist; mine resting up on his shoulders.

We kissed.

He pulled me even closer, angling his chin to the side. He sucked gently on my lips.

We paused for breath and our eyes looked. Those beautiful hazel eyes sparkled behind a thin curtain of black bangs,

Little did I know I would wake up the next morning and not see them.

**Sorry. Short and sweet...? Maybe? Tell me what you think, my dear readers!**


	26. Finally Some Time with Jason

**Thank you for the amazing and very kind reviews!!!**

I worked slowly that morning as I set the table for breakfast, willowing in my loss. My despair. I tried reminding myself of how it was when I didn't know what the Grey boys were like, telling myself I'll be fine. I gulped to keep the lump in my throat own, hot tears starting to push at my eyes. I held them back.

"Honey, you only have to set the table for two." Mom said, walking into the kitchen loudly. I quickly glanced up at her direction,

"Oh, yeah. Forgot." I said keeping my voice steady and smiling, "I keep forgetting, since they're always here, gulping down food."

My mother laughed,

"Do you want me to help?" she asked

"No thanks, Mom. I'm not blind." I said, rolling my eyes. I wanted to add in 'anymore' but I just couldn't.

"Okay, dear. I'll be back in a few after I feed the horses to cook." Mom said, leaving the room.

I relaxed when I heard the sliding glass door slam shut.

I felt for the extra plates on the table, listening to their clatter as I stacked them; the silverware's chime as I collected them.

Yes, this morning I woke up blind. I thought I was still dreaming, but I could feel the muscles in my eyelids pulling my eyes open. It didn't feel like a dream. I sobbed into my blanket and pillow as I had laid, pretending to be asleep.

_What if I never see again?_ I asked myself, trying not to cry again as I put away the extra dishes, _ What if I never see Shane again? Or Nate or Jason? The horses and Mom?_

I stifled a sob, thankful Mom was out feeding and the boys out getting some shopping done. I was pretending to be asleep when Shane came into my room to ask if I wanted to come. He always had a nose for finding out how I was feeling.

I rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me and scaring myself. I felt for the cool counter of the sink and pulled out my ponytail and began stripping off clothes. I counted my steps to the shower and turned on the water, tears streaming silently down my cheeks. I felt like screaming, shouting, throwing chairs and breaking mirrors; felt like drowning in my tears. Tears that came like a flooded, unable to identify each, individual droplet.

I cooled the water and stepped in; jumping at how sensitive I was to the feeling of the water and its temperature. I let my cries of sorrow come out, smothered by the sound of the water.

I had seen and I don't want to give it up. I love the hues of colors, the different shapes, the images to match sounds.

No. Please, no. I don't want to be blind.

.

.

.

.

I listened to the sound of late summer rain, the plucking sounds as they hit the roof above my room. I rested my arms upon my drawn up knees, trying to figure the mess out. I didn't want to tell anyone—the was a given. But how would I keep them from finding out?

_I know!_ I thought suddenly, _I'll only have to try till my sight comes back! That won't be too hard!_ I tried to ignore the doubt in the back of my mind.

I sighed heavily. Thank god for my closet/hiding spot. It was almost sound proof; heavens knows why.

I want to tell them. I want them to comfort me. I want them to watch and protect...I want...

_Don't be so 'me me me'. _I told myself, They_ don't want to--_

I suddenly heard the door to my room click and swing open as someone stepped in.

"Savarti?" A voice asked-Shane- I did everything in my power stay quiet, not even move. Shane nosed around my bed and heard him move my blankets. He' hmm'ed and then left, wondering aloud about where I was.

I relaxed when he had left and let out a breath I had been holding.

_It really shouldn't have to be like this._ I thought to myself, I sighed again and wiping away a spilled-over tear. I sniffled and wiped away another.

"Savarti?" another asked, jolting me into a near heart attack, "Savarti?"

It was Nate.

"Gosh, where is she?" Nate asked himself and I imagined him running a hand through his hair, "We've looked everywhere. Savarti, if you can hear me, this isn't funny."

_You can say that again. _ I thought to myself.

Nate stayed silent for a moment before finally walking away asking himself,

"Where can she be hiding?" But before he could hardly get out of my room, I heard someone else's stride and Nate say,

"Already checked in there, Jason."

"Okay." Jason said cheerfully, "I'm just gonna look anyway."

"'K. Let us know if you find her-- I'm getting worried."

"Sir!" Jason said. Nate sighed worriedly and I heard him walk away.

Jason walked his normal pace and sauntered right over to my hiding place.

"Savarti?" he asked knocking gently on the sliding glass door, "Hey, we're all looking for you."

"I know. I'm sorry." I answered weakly

"Can I come in?" Jason asked

"Yeah."

I heard the door squeak in and it set my heart racing. I glanced up in his direction and then back down at my socks.

"Nice place." Jason says with a chuckle as he closes the door and, with the sound of rustled coat hangers, scoots into my small closet. I heard and feel him sit next to me. His breathing is slow.

"How'd did you know I was here?" I asked

"I have a hiding spot like this at home." Jason answers, "It looks to small for me to fit in it, so no one bothers to check."

"Yeah. Thats why I like it." I said

I stay silent as Jason rambles on about how he hides his most favorite stuffed animals in his closet and how he always wins at hide-and-seek.

"You still play hide and seek?" I asked, mildly surprised

"Oh yes. It my favorite game!" he says, and without missing a beat he launches into- "So, why are you hiding?"

I squirm and don't say anything.

"I guess the question is _what_ you're hiding."

I try not to nod.

I hear the sound of Jason's clothes as he leans over and puts his arm around me. I lean into him. He smells more like Old Spice, instead of Shane's tangy Beach View and Nate's Cedar. I hang onto his jean jacket, and listen to his breathing. Its slow....slower...deeper....deeper..and....he's asleep.

_That's Jason._ I thought with a small smile, _Shopping must have worn him out. _ I could feel the relaxed state of his body, thankfully not leaning on me but the other way, and the arm around my shoulders is limp and still comforting.

"Hey Jason." I whisper, he snores gently for a second before quieting. I swallow nervously and continue, knowing he was asleep, "I don't know what to do."

**Thanks for the long wait! Does this help make up for it? How did you like my intro?**


	27. Rain Dance

I snuggled against Jason as I whispered about missing he and his brothers when they leave, how I fear they'll forget me, how I don't want to be a burden.

Thunder booms suddenly right onto of our house, shaking the house. Jason and I both cry out in surprise and grab onto one another.

"That was scary." Jason says without an ounce of sleep in his voice as he rubs my back

"Yeah." I whisper back, "Its right overhead."

"Savarti." Jason asks, "Do you love Shane?"

Somewhat startled by the question, I answer immediately,

"Yes."

"Do you trust him?"

"Of course I do."

"Then I think you should talk to him." Jason says

"No way." I say quickly, "I-I don't want to bur-" I cut myself off

Jason stays silent for a moment.

"Trust him." Jason says wrapping his arms around him, "You have to learn to trust, Savarti. He's waiting for you."

A tear trails down my cheek as I agree,

"Yes."

The thunder booms again.

_Wait. _I think, _Was Jason listening?_

.

.

.

"Whazzup?" I say when Jason and I walk out to the living room where I can hear people.

"Savarti!" Nate says, scolding me, "We were looking for you!!"

"I found her." Jason says

"Yes, Jase, I can see that." I imagined Nate rolling his eyes. I chuckled. I heard the front door open and-

"Savarti!" Shane shouts, I hear him gallop to me and he throws his arms around me, "What on earth were you doing?!"

"I was...sleeping!" I said, pecking Shane's cheek, "Fell asleep in the closet."

"No wa-" Nate is cut off by something, but I ignore him

"Oh, well I'm glad you're okay." Shane says with a relaxed voice

"Yes." I say with a forced smile

"So, it's raining." Shane says

"Is it really?" Nate says with sarcasm and a snort

"So what are we going to do?" Shane asks, ignoring Nate

"Well..." I say thoughtfully, holding out a hand. I feel Shane's fingers link with mine, "We could just hang out, inside or outside."

"I like the sound of that." Shane says in a low voice, giving my hand a squeeze. I can't help but smile and blush. I almost jump in surprise when I feel Shane's soft lips against mine, but I easily melt into the kiss. I hardly hear Jason and Nate complaining.

"Hey,lets go sit out in the rain. No sweaters, no jackets, no shoes." Shane suggests

"Sounds good." I say

"We're coming." I hear Nate and Jason say. Shane gives a small groan, but agrees.

We go tearing out into the rain, I hold Shane's hand. It thunders again, so we don't leave the porch, but the rain hammers down on us and it is COLD. Jason and Shane let out a whoop and we laugh and dance in the rain.

**Sorry for the long wait, my dears!!! So sorry!**

**Have you guys heard the new song, 'Fire Flies' by Owl City? I love it!!!**


	28. Spilling the Beans

I sat down in my room, in warm and dry cloths. The feeling was so pleasant. I flopped down on the rug and sighed, staring sightlessly up at the ceiling.

_Sightlessly._ I thought and the smile on my face faded quickly, _Sightlessly. _I brush my blond bangs across my forehead, having Shane's face pop into my mind.

"I am in so much trouble." I said to myself, frowning. "I'm so sorry, Shane."

"You outta be." an annoyed voice said, flinging the door open.

"Nate!" I said, sitting up furiously from my startle. I heard the door close.

"Nate.... barging in at the wrong time, without an invitation, is a very bad habit of yours." I say with an irritated sigh, and laying back down.

"Bad habits are hard to break. And frankly, I think this one is very helpful." Nate said, I heard him sit down next to me; I closed my eyes.

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?" I say innocently, though my heart starts to beat a little faster

"Whats REALLY going on." Nate pressed

"Theres nothing to tell." I said, feeling stubborn.

"Lying is morally wrong." Nate said with frustration

"Everyone lies." I say, putting my hands under my head

"Lying to your boyfriend _and_ his brothers is."

I squeeze my eyes closed hard in frustration, and the worst part is, I know he's right. I feel hurt because I know I'm hurting myself, Nate, Jason, and Shane--who doesn't even know. And I don't want to admit that I think Nate knows I can't see. But I know it'll hurt Shane more if I tell him.

"Nate, I really don't want to talk---I don't even know what you're talking about!" I said, turning over so my back faced him

"Stop being a child, Savarti!" Nate said, raising his voice, "We all care about you! We _love_ you! But it hurts us if we can't help you!"

"You can't help!" the words fly out of my mouth before I could stop them, "Nate, I'm sorry, I didn't--"

"Oh, no, don't apologize. I see how it is." Nate's voice is thick of anger, "Excuse me, then!"  
I hear him get up, and I immediately turn over,

"Nate, stop! I'm sorry, I didn't--I didn't mean it!" I plead, looking to where I thought he was

"Really?" his voice is unbelieving, and coming from a different spot, I whip my head to him.

"Then tell me what you're hiding."

I gulp, trying to swallow my heart back into my chest.

"You know I can't." I say softly

"Fine." I heard Nate's arms flap at his sides and hear him walk, "Bye."

"Nate, wait!" I say getting to my feet

"Then say it." he says, I hear him walk up and feel him grab my shoulders, a solid grip, "Say it loud and clear."

"I-I-" I try

"Yes?" Nate prods, gentling his voice a little

"I'm blind." but I quickly launch into my defense, "I didn't want to tell because I didn't want to worry anyone! And don't tell Shane! Don't you even think of it!

"I didn't have to." Nate says, "You told him yourself. He's standing outside the door."

"Nate!" I shout in disbelief, "How could you?!" I yank myself away from him, and prepare to split, but a quiet, wonderful voice stops me.

"Is it true?" Shane asks, I hear the door squeak open, "You're blind?"

I nod, looking in a different direction from him. And to my surprise--

**Sorry for the long wait—again! So, do you like?**

**It is snowing so hard as I write this! We're already getting2 feet out here, puls another 16 inches tonight! No school tommorow!**


	29. Shane? What are you doing!

"What are you doing?" I ask loudly to Shane, who has flung his arms around me.

"What's it feel like?" he asks. I scoff and hug him back. I feel Shane breath into my hair, feel his fingers clenching and unclenching against my back. Something isn't quite right—his tone is light but his muscles are tense and he's fidgety.

"Nate," Shane says, "Could you leave us for a moment?"

"Sure." Nate says, a frown still in his voice. Shane pulls away from me, but keeps a hold on both of my hands, like he wants to look as if he_ just _holding hands but his grip is firm. I hear the door click shut.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shane snaps in an urgent whisper

"You heard me!" I snap back

"That's a stupid reason!" Shane says angrily

"Well _excuuuuse_ me for caring about other people!" I say

"Caring? How is this caring! You neglect to tell your boyfriend who loves you, a very important detail! How do you think I feel about being kept in the dark?"

"It's for your own good!"

"Dammit Savarti!" Shane says, raising his voice. It sounds like he wants to say more, but he stops himself. He lets go of my hands.

"What? What?" I say, "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing."

"Oh really?" I say taking a step closer to Shane and glaring up in his direction. I hear him take in a heavy, quick breath and let it out. I feel him cup my chin in his palm and then feel his lips press against mine in a slow, long kiss.

"I'm sorry," he says, "For what I'm about to do."

"Wh-What?" I say taking a step back but Shane's hand snaps out and grabs my upper arm in a painful hold, "Shane, let me go."

But Shane grabs my other arm and begins to push me backward, slowly, but with focus. I feel the bed bump against the back of my legs. My heart jumps in fear.

"Shane what are you doing?" I ask, grabbing his elbows

"Lean back and sit down on the bed." he says, ignoring my question. For some reason, I can't react, can't disobey him. He had been my source of comfort and trust for a long time.

So I sit down on the bed. Shane lets go of my arms to help place my legs onto the bed, so I'm laying flat. His breathing is faster than normal.

"Shane?" I ask again

"Be quiet." he says gently, "I need to concentrate."

"On what?" but he shushes me. I feel him climb onto the bed, sitting on my pelvis, straddling my waist. He's heavy and I can't hardly move under him. I begin to struggle as my heart jumps into my throat.

"Shhhhh, it's okay." Shane says soothingly, touching my cheek gently.

"Shane, whatever you are doing, this is not 'okay'!" I say

**Creepy cliffy! This will help me get the next chapter in, too.**

**Sorry for the long, long wait! I am so busy! I decided to do foreign exchange and I got accepted! So I was doing my junior year during my sophomore year so I could get as many credits as possible before I go out. I leaving for Sweden on July 31****st****! AAAAAH! I've been talking to my host sister over email (she's 20) and she is fabulous! I'm so lucky to have her. She did foreign exchange to the US, so he English is really good, and she understands my nerves.**

**Please review! Thank you to those who are still reading! I love you!**


End file.
